


My Baby's Already Got All Of My Love

by edenofalltrades



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenofalltrades/pseuds/edenofalltrades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Swan based on the prompt “Who goes out and gets so drunk that when they go home with someone they suddenly stop and say “I can’t I have a [fiance/girl/boy/date friend]. Who laughs, replying “Shut up, it’s me, you moron.” *relieved sigh*”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby's Already Got All Of My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time and will not be making any profit from this story. 
> 
> Story title from the song "Honey, I'm Good" by Andy Grammer. Prompt from [ here](http://otpwhoswho.tumblr.com/post/140670160703/who-goes-out-and-gets-so-drunk-that-when-they-go). I wrote this mainly as an exercise to try to get rid of writer's block. Major thanks to my beta readers [ powerschlumpfi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/powerschlumpfi/profile), [ paalme ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paalme/profile) and taidine! <3

Looking back at it now, that seventh shot of tequila was probably a mistake. 

It's not like Emma Swan had intended to get drunk that night, or that she was a lightweight by any means… but somehow one shot turned into three, which turned into five, and before she knew it, the room was spinning and the only solid thing was the man holding onto her.

“We should probably get you home.” His breath was warm as it drifted across her neck. 

_Home_. That sounded wonderful. Closing her eyes, Emma imagined getting away from the loud atmosphere of the bar, changing into something more comfortable, curling up with Netflix and her pirate…

Emma’s eyes shot open. Last she remembered, Killian was still at home, waiting for her to come back after her girls’ night out.

“No!” Turning around, she shoved the man back as forcefully as she could - though in her inebriated state, it wasn’t very much at all.

“Is everything alright, love?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“No!” Emma shook her head. “It is not alright! I can’t do this! I have a boyfriend! One I love very much and one who is waiting for me at home. And here you are, trying to take me home when I’m clearly drunk and at the mercy of your handsomeness and it’s not okay!”

Of all the potential reactions Emma could have imagined this guy having, laughing was not one of them.

“What’s so funny?” Emma slurred. “You think that just because you’re handsome and warm and smell good that I’ll leave my boyfriend for you?!”

“No, you daft lass, I’m laughing because I _am_ your boyfriend.” 

After a few seconds of squinting at him, he did start to look familiar. “Killian?!”

“Aye, love,” he grinned. “I wonder if I should be offended that you didn’t recognize me right away, though your mother and Regina warned me that you’ve had quite a few libations tonight.”

“They called you?!”

“Aye, said something about needing to rescue you, take you home…”

“That doesn’t sound right…”

“...that you were missing my devilishly handsome face…”

“Well, now you’re just being full of yourself,” Emma snorted.

“Perhaps, love.” Killian shrugged. “But we agreed that you would let others take care of you from time to time. So how about we start that now by letting me take you home, get you out of these restrictive garments, and then the two of us can find something on that magical Netflix of yours?”

Pajamas, Netflix, and curling up with her pirate?

“That sounds amazing.”


End file.
